Five Times Jim left before morning and the one time he stayed
by Serpent's Den
Summary: Jim never stayed the night, he just wasn't that type of guy, until one day, he was that type of guy. Slash. mainly Mckirk hints of others.


A/N: Don't own anything. Sorry about Scotty's accent, writing Scottish is hard! It's been back while since I wrote fabric so I hope you don't hate it. I'm quite proud of it actually, it's also way longer than I planned.

* * *

Five times Jim left before morning and the time he stayed.

James Tiberius Kirk, was very good at sex, after all he'd had a lot of practice. Jim wasn't a relationship kind of guy, he was a one night stand type of man. But the thing was all those people he fucked thought that they were the exception, they thought that they would be the one Jim would stay for, of course they were never right.

* * *

The first time

He was just a teenager. A horny fucking teenager, so when an 18 year old girl mistook him for someone of similar age and not the 15 year old kid he was, he sure as hell wasn't gonna correct her, especially when she had him pinned to the wall and was kissing him within an inch of his life. It had progressed beyond kissing of course and there in the dimly lit room of a Townie James Kirk lost his virginity. The girl had told him he could spend the night and continue in the morning and Jim said he would but when she fell asleep he found himself dressing and slipping out because if he didn't go home Frank would kill him and he wasn't in the mood for anything more than the usual welts from his step father.

Bones had asked him years later the girls name and Jim had just looked at him pensively, "you know, I don't think I asked." Bones had let out a bark of laughter, "they've just given the flagship of the fleet to a damn nymphomaniac!"

* * *

Galia

Galia was the first girl he slept with when he got to the academy, it'd been all passionate, sweaty and intense. But the woman was little more than a warm body to Jim, sure over time he'd come to see her as a friend, but right in the moment during that first time she was just a pretty decent fuck. And honestly before Jim Galia wasn't really the one night stand kind of girl. So naturally she had been expecting him to still be in her bed the next morning. Some would claim that James had created a monster as after her experience with him the green beauty never entered another relationship but had a series of one night stands. It was commonly believed that she could not bring herself to trust men after her experience with Jim, however many people were truly baffled by the fact that James became a frequent visitor to her living quarters.

Anyway, that first night after they had finished their tryst and Galia had long since fallen asleep, Jim watched her chest rise and fall for a moment or too before quietly slipping out of the room. He had bumped into the girl whose name he didn't know as he left, turned out she was Galia's roommate, small world! She had just shook her head and called him a pig. When he'd arrived back in his own rooms his roommate and friend was still awake, "Bones!" Jim had pulled a lot of strings to get them to be roommates, was worth it though because he was guaranteed a roommate who he got along with and most importantly always seemed to have Bourbon on hand. "Go Shower kid, you stink of sex. And I hope you used a damn raincoat because I ain't treating your ass for STD's."

* * *

Sam

Jim wasn't in contact with his older brother anymore, not since the day he left after he swore he'd never leave Jim alone with Frank. So needless to say when Sam showed up at Jim's dorm room during the Christmas break in his second year at the academy inviting him to go for a drink with him and his new missus Jim was fucking shocked. He could have killed Bones for agreeing to it for him, but grateful the doctor had agreed to come along. The drinks had flowed all night, all paid for by Sam, somehow they'd ended up at Sam's hotel room, Sam and Bones had passed out. It was just Jim and Brenda? Belinda? Joyce?! ...Sam's wife. He hadn't meant to kiss her, and he definitely hadn't meant to fuck her. It was awf, after she ran off in shame and he just woke Bones up, left Sam a note and slipped off into the night. When Sam woke the next morning, he found his wife next to him in bed, the note he found read, 'Sam I'm sorry, but I can't do this. Hey but at least I'm leaving a note and not just fucking off. Maybe I'll contact you in 10 fucking years for a drink.

JT Kirk.'

It had taken a good week for Jim to tell Bones what had happened. "But Jim, he's your brother." Jim looked at him and Bones would never forget how dead his best friend s eyes were in that moment. "Brother's aren't supposed to leave you with an alcoholic who likes to use a 14 year old as a punching bag Bones" without any hesitation Leonard pulled Jim into his arms and held him close for a long time and what he said next, well even years later Jim never knew if he was serious or not, "I'm never going to let anyone hurt you like that and if they do well then this doctor is gunna use all the skills he has to make their death look like an accident."

* * *

Spock and Nyoata

This one was unexpected. This was the one no one spoke about ever. They had been on a planet, they were given a drink, later discovered by Bones to contain properties that caused the drinker to need sex, one think lead to another and the captain was in bed with two of his senior officers. It wasn't that Spock and Uhara had wanted to begin a three way relationship with their captain, it was more confusion on Spock's part. "Does logic not dictate that one should stay the night after engaging in intercourse?" "I think the captain was trying to save us all from embarrassment" "embarrassment would be illogical. We were inebriated, our actions were beyond our control."

The captain was annoyed, he'd been trying so very hard not to be such a manwhore! Ever since the Sam incident, something had awoken deep within Jim. The way his best friend had held him and promised to keep him from being hurt ever again Jim had never felt more safe, or more loved than in that moment. He hadn't realized it straight away but over time he saw that he was completely in love with his CMO. So instead of just telling Bones he was trying to show that he was a changed man. He wasn't celibate or anything but his one night stands were less, he had fuck bubbies now like Galia and an ensign honestly though, now he was captain he never really had time for sex.

When Bones found out about the threesome that should not be mentioned his only response had been "Jim didn't realize that pointy ears was your type!"

* * *

Nurse Chapel

This one was stupid. Really fucking stupid, but Bones hadnt noticed that Jim was trying to change and the man was oblivious to his flirting, so Jim thought he should try to make Bones jealous, and naturally the best way to do this was to date the head of his nursing staff. Was it fair to Christine? Not really, but he had to show Bones he could be in a relationship damnit! So he took his time, they went for coffee, a dinner here and there and eventually, they had thier first kiss and not long after that, they fucked and of course, when Christine woke up in the morning, the captain was no where to be seen, that was the reason behind why Bones found a note on his desk saying his head nurse was being transferred, and a second note from nurse Chapel saying that she could not serve under a captain who would leave her alone in bed like she was some cheap whore. The doctor saw red, he'd lost his best nurse because his best friend was a dick. When he stormed onto the bridge and dragged Jim out of his chair, no one batted an eye lid, they just assumed he had a medical. Several of the command crew jumped when he barked "Hobgoblin, you have the bridge."

* * *

Bones

"The hell Bones, i have a ship to run!"

"You are a bastard James Kirk."

"No i'm not Winnona was married to my dad when she had me!"

Bones just rolled his eyes, "Nurse Chapel has gone"

"Oh yeah, she put in for transfer last week after we...you know" Jim made a thrusting motion with his hips. "Something about a relationship between captain and crew member innappropriate."

"Bullshit! She left because you are an ass." He glared at his captains blank face, "you made her think that you had feelings for her but really you were just using her." Jim's face fell.

"She found out? She told you?"

"You made it pretty obvious Jim."

"I did?!"

Bone's just stared at him as Jim kept talking, "and now you're mad at me, fuck. I didn't think it would make you mad, I knew you wouldn't feel the same but i didn't think you'd dragvme out of the bridge, actually i did but in my version you were fucking me on my desk.." Jim's voice trailed off when he saw the look of shock on the CMO's face.

"B...but you..wait what?!"

"I dated Christine to make you jealous, if that's not it why are you yelling at me?!" Bones just handed Jim the note too shocked to speak, realization dawned on the young captains face. "April fools day" he suddenly yelled.

"Jim it's August." was all McCoy said before walking away.

* * *

They didn't speak outside of a professional capacity for the rest of the week, Jim was even calling him Doctor McCoy as he wouldn't answer to Bones. It had been the worst week of Jim's life, and that was saying something. When the southern gentleman let himself into Jim's quarters rather unexpectedly he gave the captain quite a shock. An even bigger shock when he had kissed him. "All week i've been wrestling with myself. Have a night with you and go on pretending it never happened or live my life wondering what it would be like. I realised I couldn't live without tasting your seed at least once."

Jim wanted to protest, say how he wanted more than one night with Bones, but Boneses lips distracted him, and suddenly he was being scooped up and carried out of his bedroom and carried to Boneses rooms, Scotty had saw them and ran off, "Sulu, ye owe me fiftdee quid. A' jus saw the Cap'in an the doctor makin' out"

Bones threw Jim onto his bed, "This way you won't have to kick me out you can just leave"

"I don't want to leave.."

"Whatever kid." He muttered as he kissed him again.

* * *

When Bones woke up the next morning, he wasn't surprised to find Jim gone, but that didn't mean it didn't feel like a knife in his goddamn heart. He turned over onto his stomach and buried his head in to the pillow, he wasn't going to cry over Jim Kirk, he was going to bite his pillow until he didn't want to cry anymore.

"Bones, if you're hungry we can go get breakfast, you don't have to eat your pillow..."

"Jim, you're here?" Bones cursed how needy he sounded.

"Of course I am..."

"But you never stay."

"Never had sex with someone I had a reason to stay for."

"Damnit Jim if your reason is to clarify that this was just a one off i swear to..."

Jim walked from were he was at the bathroom door over to the bed, Bones lay in so that he could silence him with a kiss.

"I stayed because I love you Jackass."

Bones couldn't help but smile, "I love you too, you Bastard."

* * *

After that night, Jim had finally found his reason to stick around. And everyday when Bones woke up next to Jim he was so grateful that he was the reason. On the day they married one another Bones couldn't be happier not only was he marrying the love of his life he was ensuring he'd have Jim in his bed every goddamn morning for the rest of thier lives. So naturally he was grinning like an idiot as he said, "I, Leonard "Bones" McCoy, your Jackass do hereby take, you, James Tiberius Kirk, my Bastard, to be my lawfully wedded husband."


End file.
